


catch me & love me (i'll never ask for more)

by LaynaVile



Series: SpookySlick 2020 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blink and you'll miss it Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mating Run, Mild Blood, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: The air is crisp and cold, leaves crunch under his feet where he stands."Do we really have to do this?""We never got to have a proper run before we mated, but if you really don't want to then we can go home." Disappointment apparent in Hannibal's voice.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: SpookySlick 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985525
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: #SpookySlick





	catch me & love me (i'll never ask for more)

**Author's Note:**

> SpookySlick day 3 - Mating| ** _Mating Run_** |Haunted Forest  
> \--  
> I know I'm a few days late, but I was determined to finish this  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

The air is crisp and cold, leaves crunch under his feet where he stands.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"We never got to have a proper run before we mated, but if you really don't want to then we can go home." Disappointment apparent in Hannibal's voice.

"I want too, baby, I do, but it's cold. Do we really have to do this now?"

"The full moon is the best time for a mating run."

"It's Halloween night, and it's like forty-seven degrees."

Hannibal holds out his hand, "Come, my love, we'll do this another time."

"No, I just didn't realize it would be so cold or that we wouldn't get to pass out candy."

"We'll go home, pass out candy and then we can have some of the candy apples I made this morning."

"No, those are our treat for after our run."

"You don't want to run."

"I want to run, Hannibal, come let's do this." Will begins stripping out of most of his clothes--if he wasn't cold before, he certainly is now. He keeps his shoes and socks on, boxer briefs and nothing else. "Get the neon and reflective paints and mark me up."

Hannibal smiles, he gets the paints out of the car and begins marking Will's body--the paint is freezing on his skin but dries quickly.

"Beautiful."

"I'm covered in fluorescent paint symbols, I'm hardly beautiful."

"You are breathtaking, my love." Hannibal brushes their lips together, "Now, do you want a flashlight?"

"Do they get flashlights in official runs?"

"No."

"Then no, I don't want one. You wanted us to have a proper mating run, and that's what we're doing."

"I want you to be safe, my love."

"I'll be fine, and even if I get hurt, my husband is a doctor, I'll be well taken care of." Will smirks.

"I'd rather not have to tend to your wounds when I catch you."

"Catch me? No, honey, you're not going to catch me."

"The point of a mating run is for your perfect mate to catch you, to find you through scent and budding bond."

"We're already bonded, you don't need to catch me, darlin'."

"Need to? No. Want to? Very much so."

"You gonna catch me, hold me down and fuck me in the leaves?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Mm, baby I want anything you'll give me."

"It would be unsanitary, my love."

"Of course, what was I thinking?"

"You want me to take you amongst the dirt and leave?" Hannibal asks, incredulously.

"No, no of course not. Can we just get to it? I wanna run for a bit, I want you to chase me and then I want you to take me home and _take care of me_."

"Anything for you, dear Will."

Will smiles, "I know you'll take good care of me."

"Always, my love. Now, are you ready to run?"

"I think the question is, are you ready to chase me, my alpha?" Will bites at his lip as he speaks.

Hannibal growls, low and rumbling, "You get a ten minute head start, you best run now."

"With your nose, I don't need an extra ten minutes, I know you'll find me."

"Forever and always." Hannibal leans in and kisses Will once more. "Run."

Will takes off running, darting through the trees, easily jumping over fallen branches and decent sized rocks.

He runs and runs and runs. Will knows Hannibal must be running after him by now, he's tracking him by scent and the pull of their bond.

The moon is high and bright, while the glow from it helps to light Will's path he still has to focus intensely. Each step as he runs leaves crunch beneath him--Hannibal has keen ears, he knows he'll be heard. He tries to step lighter, he considers hiding, but that's not how mating runs work--he can't just climb a tree or find a bush to hide in. He's supposed to run, leave a trail of his pheromones for his one true alpha to follow.

So he keeps running, slowing every now and again--Hannibal is in excellent shape for an alpha of his age, but Will knows Hannibal has to be getting at least a small bit tired. Will, himself is getting a bit tired, and he's a few years younger.

He trips and falls to the ground, scraping his hands and knees on the fallen he failed to see.

"Fuck." He wants to yell, his palms are bleeding and his knees look like they're going to as well, and they all sting like crazy.

Will can hear Hannibal getting closer, he needs to get up and run again, he doesn't want to be caught like this. He pushes himself up, wipes his bloody hands on his stomach--the smeared blood doesn't bother him nor will it bother Hannibal. He effectively fucks up the paint Hannibal put on him, but he doesn't care at all.

He takes off running again, albeit slower than before. Twigs snap nearby, Hannibal is closing in on him.

"My love." Hannibal's voice echoes around him.

He ducks behind a rock, giving himself a moment to catch his breath.

He smells Hannibal before he sees him, but he's still startled when Hannibal's arms wrap around him.

"Caught you." Hannibal whispers into Will's ear.

"Mm, I'm so glad you caught, my alpha." Will leans into Hannibal's embrace.

Hannibal nuzzles at the nape of Will's neck. "Are you hurt?" He pulls back and fumbles to pull his phone out. He turns the flashlight on and shines it on Will.

He's sweaty, dirty, covered in smeared blood and neon paint. "What happened?"

"I tripped. I'm okay, baby, I promise."

"You're bleeding, my love, let me see." He takes Will's hand into his own and examines his palm, he repeats the examination with Will's other hand. He mumbles under his breath as he does so, "..no stitches necessary.. antibiotic ointment.. bandages.."

"I'm fine, baby, really, you caught me, my perfect mate, my alpha, now take me home."

Hannibal lifts Will into his arms, bridal style--he's learned to not fight it, Hannibal is strong and likes carrying him. Will wraps his arms around Hannibal's neck and leans against him, breathing in the scent of his alpha mixed with sweat.

He lays Will in the backseat, he pulls a blanket from the trunk and covers Will with it, "Rest, my love."

Will grabs him--his hand throbs and stings at the contact--and pulls him back before he can close the door, "I want a kiss, my alpha, please."

Hannibal smiles, "Anything for you, my precious omega."

Their lips brush together, but Will's not having that, he bites at Hannibal's bottom lip, careful not to break the flesh with his fangs--he'll save the biting for at home. His tongue slides so to Hannibal's mouth, savouring the feeling of Hannibal's tongue against his own, the _taste_ of his alpha, he traces the tips of Hannibal's fangs--he loves how sharp they are.

Hannibal breaks the kiss, "Let me take you home now, get you into the bath, tend to your wounds and complete our run."

"Quickly, my alpha." Will whispers against Hannibal's throat. "Can you smell my slick? Don't make me wait, daddy." Will purrs.

Hannibal growls, closes the car door before Will can pull him back again, climbs into the driver's seat and sets off for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
